


Fetishism

by sweetsmellitigo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsmellitigo/pseuds/sweetsmellitigo
Summary: Sorry, It's content Japanese only. but I want to translate soon.*They are university students.*This Tsukishima is 2ed years(One-shoot comics)





	Fetishism

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This site page 15 of illustration. Title "フォロワーさんの好きな要素を詰め込んだ縁下力を描く"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/297189) by マイニー(Mainnie). 



いつもシンプルな格好を好む彼をちょっと飾り立てたくなった、そんなシンプルな思考。  
  
そんな衝動に任せて、とりあえず家にある物で彼に合いそうなものを手当たり次第引っ張り出した。色々とひっくりがえしたお陰で部屋が散らかってしまったが、この先の楽しみを考えればそんな事ちっとも苦じゃない。  
大きめの鞄に詰め込めば、まるで合宿にでも行くかのよう。行き先は、彼の家。  
いつだったか、面白半分で買ったまま忘れ去られていたそれもしまって抱え上げれば、なかなか重い。  
それさえも楽しさに変えて、最大スピードであなたの元へ。  
好奇心と期待を胸にチャイムを鳴らせば、驚いた顔。まだまだ午前中、部屋着のままのノンビリスタイルも結構好き。と言うかイイ。  
大きな瞳をまんまるにして"あれ？ごめん、今日どこか泊まりの約束あったんだっけ？"なんて戸惑い少し眉が下がって困った顔。なにこれ可愛い。知ってたけど、本当可愛い。  
緩む頬をそのままにして、戸惑い揺れる眉間に口付け落とせば悲鳴。そこはちょっと品が無い。でも、コレでこそ彼だからイイのだけど。  
後手にドアを閉め部屋へ押し込んで、少しでもこの想いが流れ込めば良いのに、と力一杯抱きしめて口付けを。  
外だと目一杯抵抗する彼だけども、ここなら大人しく受け入れてくれるそれが本当に嬉しくて可愛くてたまんない……ああ、ここに来た理由を忘れるところだった。  
"脱いで"  
"はっ？いやいやいや、俺朝ご飯もまだなのに？なに考えてんの？"  
"くくくっ何それ、朝ご飯食べたら受け入れてくれるの？可愛いなあ。でも、ごめんそっちは後ね？"  
"…ちょっと待って俺今凄くバカにされてない？て言うか何でそんなに機嫌が良いわけ？怖いんだけど"  
"あはは、何ででしょうねー。ああ、あなたが可愛いからかも"  
"!?…や、可愛いって言われて喜ぶ俺だと思う？"  
"大丈夫、すぐカッコ良くなれるよ? 一通り持ってきたからこれ着て。代わりに朝ご飯作るよ、何食べたい？"  
"全然ついていけてないんだけど…"  
"僕の手料理食べたくない？"  
"食べる"  
"うん、待っててね"  
説明しない僕も悪いけど、文句を言いながらも流されてくれるあなたも大概だと思う。これ、他の人にやってたら随分危うい人だと思うな。うん、今度釘さしておこう。  
背中越しに、いまだ文句を言いながらも着替えてくれるらしい気配に口元が緩む。  
さて、僕は彼のために朝ご飯をと思った所で自分も食べてない事を思い出して可笑しくなった。朝ご飯も食べる前から、僕は一体何してるんだ？そうとう頭の中は彼でいっぱいの様だ。それが幸せだと感じる辺りで、もう末期かな。  
あ、そうだ  
  
"ごはん？"  
"パン"  
  
パンね。冷蔵庫開ければ苺ジャム。扉には卵が数個…色々手当たり次第取り出せば中身が心許なくなった。買い物リストを扉にメモって、勝手知ったる何とやら、彼が着替えを終える頃には一通り出来上がる。  
  
"わあ、何これホテルの朝食？凄いなあ、これ毎日食べてるとか羨ましいわ"  
"何？プロポーズ？喜んで"  
"ちげーよ！もう、褒めてんのに茶化すなよ"  
"なんだ残念。あんたの為なら全食作るのも苦にならないよ"  
"わー愛されてんなオレ"  
"うん、結構あんたに夢中だね。お腹すいたご飯食べよう"  
"朝からこいつに殺される気がしてきた"  
"そしたら心中が良いかな。あ、ちょっと待って、こっち来て"  
  
用意したネクタイ以外、しっかり着てくれた姿を改めてとらえて、自分のチョイスは間違ってなかった事を確認して満足すると、腕を取り羽織ったジャケットごと袖を捲る。そのままでも良いんだけど、腕が出てる方が好き、ちょっとしたフェティシズム。剥きでた手首にキスを落とした。  
  
"朝から…ほんっと…もう…"  
"んー？"  
"お腹すいた"  
"うん、食べよう"  
  
何を話すでもなく、静かな朝食。でもそれだけで幸せ。ああ本当、一緒に住めたら良いのになあ。次はそっちの計画を練らなきゃかな。そんな事を考えてたら目が合った。微笑まれて、微笑み返す。うん、部屋探そう。  
  
"ん"ーー！これ！これなんだよ！何でだ？俺の家にあるものの筈なのに！何で⁉︎"  
"どうしたんですか？"  
"淹れてくれるカフェオレがさ、すげー美味しくて自分でもチャレンジするんだけど、なーんか違うんだよ！何入れてんの？"  
"んー愛情？"  
"…レシピ教える気はないと？"  
"大丈夫、すぐに毎日飲める様になるから"  
"それなんかこわいねつきしまくん？"  
"そんな事よりネクタイとマニキュアは？"  
"え、あれもなの！？ネクタイは分かるけど！"  
"ゆび綺麗だから似合うよ"  
"そういう問題じゃなくない⁉︎"  
  
騒ぐ彼の腕を引いて、ベッドの横に座らせするりと首にネクタイを巻けば大人しくなる。決して殺す気は無いのだけれども、今この瞬間彼の命は僕の手の中にある様で支配欲が顔を覗かせ心が躍るが何もせず大人しく結い上げた。  
視線をずらせば数年前に突然増えたピアスホール。彼にしては珍しいと思ったけど、案外似合ってて自分も欲しくなってきた。  
開けるのは彼にやって欲しいなあなんて、自分は彼の事になると本当に酔狂になる。支配されたいんだかしたいのか。たぶんどっちも正解で、極論で世界が僕らだけなら良いのにと思わなくも無い。それくらい彼は世界の中心だ。  
彼にとって僕が世界の中心なら良いのにと願って、そこかしこに口付けていると、逃げる様に身体をよじるものだから、逃がしはしないと後ろからぎゅうと抱き締めていると後手に頭をぽん、と撫でられてなんだかもうそれだけで十分に幸せになれた。ああ、本当チョロすぎるよ自分。  
勝手に悔しくなって、撫でてくれるその手を取りマニキュアを。  
  
"げ、本気で塗る気？"  
"もちろん"  
"あーもー。綺麗にな"  
"仰せのままに"  
  
持ち上げた指一本一本にそっと慎重に塗り重ねれば、初めての割には綺麗に塗れている気がした。TVで見る様なつるんとした仕上がりでは無いけども、男の手には逆にこっちの方が洒落てる気さえした。  
崩してしまわぬよう、そっと甲に口づけて綺麗になった手に頬を寄せる。  
  
"満足したの？"  
"ええ、とっても"  
"それで？この後は？"  
今日はワガママな王にとことん付き合ってやるよと、背中を預け見上げられ、いろんな衝動に駆られたが"爪崩すなよ？"と言われて思い留まる。  
思わぬ弊害が出てしまったが、崩さずとも出来ることはたくさんある。  
綺麗な爪が乾くまで、一緒に今日の予定を立てようか。  
  
  



End file.
